Fairytale
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -"He's most definitely crazy. But then again, so is she for loving him."- Once upon a time, a boy and a girl fell in love. This is their story. Dedicated to the wonderful, hilarious Abbie. Winner of FanFreak4Channy's contest!


A/N: First of all, I would like to dedicate this to Abbie (**Everafterjunkie**, of course :P), for being one of the best FF friends a girl could ask for, and also for being as in love with Taylor Swift's songs as I am. :D I love you, Abbebi! Now, this one-shot is kind of confusing. ;) It's like one of those iPod shuffle challenge stories, but I only used Taylor Swift songs. And it's kind of but not really in chronological order. :P The last three definitely are. I leave it open to your interpretation. Each segment is short, because I wrote each one in the time that the song was playing. They're all meant to connect to one another, just perhaps not in this order and not as a singular storyline. ;) I hope you enjoy!

**Fairytale**

**

* * *

**

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He's completely nonchalant, almost disengaged from the conversation entirely (he would be if they weren't discussing him).

She's fresh off the plane from Wisconsin, cardboard boxes still piled in the corners of her apartment. Clueless about what this new world is like.

He teaches her quickly that just because it's called the City of Angels doesn't mean everyone here is one.

She had thought so. She thought wrong.

She also thought she would find a guy who would appreciate her talents and love her for who she was, Hollywood or not.

She didn't think she had met him that day.

**

* * *

**

She watches, envious, as the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ hoists their fifth consecutive Tween Choice Award into the air, all of them beaming on the stage.

He takes his eyes off the prize for a fraction of a second, long enough for him to catch her eye from the front row and mouth an obligatory "I'm sorry."

She nods back, a quick jerk of the head. She understands. It's fine. It's what they live for.

It makes it all the sweeter when next year, she's the one standing on the stage and he's applauding in the audience.

**

* * *

**

She gives him a sidelong glance in the commissary.

He's eating with the rest of his cast, of course, not even the hint of a smile on his face. She's free to observe him as much as she wants to.

She likes it that way.

Suddenly, he looks up, and their eyes meet. She tries to look away, but it's impossible to do so.

"Sonny," he mouths, lifting an eyebrow the way he always does when he says her name. No one else ever seems to, and she wonders why.

But not before she grins a little, tossing her hair to the left in a manner that could almost be called flirtatious if it wasn't Sonny Munroe doing it.

She knows it's wrong, that her cast would hate her for it if they ever found out.

But she can't help herself.

**

* * *

**  
It seems like she's known him forever. She knows him inside and out, so well that it's almost as if he's become part of her.

She loves this about them.

Except when that part is missing.

_Come back_.

She stands by the window and looks out into the pouring rain, tears slipping down her cheeks in unison with the raindrops as she waits for him to come home.

**

* * *

**

She's always been the reckless one in the relationship. The improvisational one, the one who diverts from their plans and takes risks.

He thinks she's always been this way.

He doesn't know that he makes her this way.

His hands tug on her waist ever so slightly, and she tilts up her head to him with stars in her eyes.

And they kiss.

**

* * *

**

She doesn't know him at all.

She never did.

And she never will. Because she's never going to talk to him again.

_Jerk._

Her cell phone rings, and she lets it go to voicemail on the first ring.

_Take that, sucker._

* * *

Sometimes she wonders about how much her life has changed.

From a small town girl to a Hollywood star. Her years in Hollywood have been trying, but wonderful.

He's been there with her the whole time.

He's been _hers_ the whole time.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

She leans her head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

**

* * *

**

_Once upon a time…_

Fairytales are always beautiful. All the way from the "_Once upon a time_..." to the "..._and they all lived happily ever after_."

Once upon a time, she loved him.

Once upon a time, he broke her heart.

And the only ever after is the pain that gnaws from inside her stomach, killing her slowly.

Some fairytale.

**

* * *

**

He's had other girlfriends. Dozens of them.

After all, she argues with him constantly. It's inevitable that they break up every few months.

She hates every single airhead model that he dates in between.

Because as much as they fight, she knows that he belongs with her.

And those bubbleheads don't stand a chance.

She interlaces his fingers with his as they walk, loving the feeling it brings her. It's exactly as it ought to be.

**

* * *

**

She loves him. Really, she does. She always has.

But he's comprised of many different parts, and she can't say she loves all of them.

His cocky attitude. His occasional cruel words, though she knows (_hopes_) he doesn't mean them.

"Sonny, are we going to your stupid premiere or not? Hurry up!"

Sometimes, she wonders if he does it on purpose. If he knows how much she hates it.

But he can't. Because if he did, why would he do it?

**

* * *

**

They're connected somehow, on some kind of spiritual level.

Or so Grady hypothesizes, when he's feeling philosophical and begins going on about spirit paths.

It's almost as if - how did that quote go? They're two halves of the same soul.

Except they're opposite halves.

She never truly feels like herself unless he's there with her.

He rolls slightly to his side and faces her, lying on the grass. His eyes match the stars.

And that connection? It's even stronger than usual.

**

* * *

**

He's a lying, cheating jerk who doesn't deserve to live.

She mentally thanks Tawni for her excellent way of phrasing such things.

"Sonny? Sonny, I know you're there. Please pick up."

She's tempted to press the red button, to let the answering machine cut him off. But even though she knows what he's going to say, she hesitates at his next words.

"Fine, don't. I just - I'm really sorry, Sonny, it was an accident. I never meant to - you know I wouldn't - I was _drunk_, Sonny, I would never hurt you like that on purpose."

A tear slips down her cheek, though she hates herself for it.  
_  
He's not worth it, he's not worth it._

"Sonny, please, I'm begging you here. Please forgive me. Sonny, I love - "

She presses the button. She can't stand to hear anymore.

He should have known better.

**

* * *

**

He's not the only one who can get dates in between their on and off relationship.

She's going out with Ben. Nice, steady name for a nice, steady guy. He's perfect. He's everything she wants in a man.

But nothing that she needs.

She closes her eyes at the dinner table as Ben reaches out and takes her hand, asking if everything's okay.

_No. No, it's not._

She excuses herself from the table and pulls out her cell phone. Speed dial 3, after voicemail and Mom. Ben isn't on speed dial, is he?

"Sonny?" He picks up after one ring.

"I miss you."

**

* * *

**

_"I love you." He says it with conviction, his eyes locked with hers and not a hint of doubt in his tone._

_She doesn't believe it. It's a dream come true._

"I love you."

She doesn't believe it now for entirely different reasons.

"Do you, Chad? Do you really?" Her voice is hard, unforgiving, everything against what she's known and loved for.

"I do," he whispers fervently through the locked door, one fist clenched around the doorknob and one banging on the wall in frustration. "Forever and always, you know that."

_I thought I did._

**

* * *

**

As often as they fight, she always forgives him.

She doesn't thinks she will this time. After all, enough is enough.

Or so she tells him.

"Sonny!" She turns automatically at the sound of her name being called from outside, but she knows that voice as well as she knows her own, and there's no way she's opening the door.

"Sonny, please open the door. Please?"

"Leave, Chad." He sighs on the other side.

"Sonny. I love you, alright? I love you. And I need you to open the door so I can tell it to your face." She instinctively reaches for the doorknob, her fingers clasped around it and ready to turn it until she realizes what she's doing.

And then she knows exactly what she should do.

"Sonny?" The knob twists easily in her hand.

**

* * *

**

They're watching a movie together, a cheesy chick flick about a couple falling in love.

Their story is much better.

Her fingers interlace with his, and they smile at each other happily. It's one of those perfect moments when everything seems to be right in the world.

"I love you," she whispers, the thought coming out of nowhere as it always seems to.

"I love you too. In fact…" He pulls his hand away, and she feels somewhat slighted for a moment.

That is, until he brings his hand back with a ring in his palm. Her hands immediately go to her mouth, covering her shock.

"Marry me, Sonny. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we fight, but…there's no one I'd rather fight with. I love you. So…will you marry me?"

Correction: _Now_ is the perfect moment when all is right in the world.

**

* * *

**

He pulls up in a car, not his limo. The black convertible that they always ride in with the top down.

She lets her hair fly in the wind, tangling into waves and knots that she'll never be able to undo.

He kisses her and runs his fingers through it when they reach the parking lot. The knots disappear, and so does everything else.

It's the two of them, him and her, standing there together for eternity.

And so it is, three hours later, when her hair has been brushed and twisted up beautifully, and he's changed from a dark gray T-shirt into an Armani suit jacket.

When they slip rings onto each other's fingers and kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper.

And the happily ever after begins.

**

* * *

**

She's crazy for him. And he drives her crazy.

All at the same time.

One minute, she's laughing, and the next, there are tears slipping down her cheeks.

But these are tears of joy.

"Chad… I'm pregnant."

And his jaw drops, he freezes for a moment, and she wonders if this is a good thing after all. But then he gets up from the couch and picks her up, spinning her around and around, and she knows that it is.

He's most definitely crazy.

But then again, so is she for loving him.

A/N: Did you like it? :) I hope you did. I'm actually really nervous about publishing this one-shot. :P So please review and tell me if you enjoyed reading it! :D Also…if you can correctly figure out all of the songs that inspired me for each segment, leave it in your review or PM me. The first person to do so will get some kind of prize, I suppose. ;) One-shot from me, maybe? :D Please review!

P.S. I love you, Abbie. :P


End file.
